The present invention relates to a snack food container. More particularly, it relates to a snack food container configured for convenient attachment to a separate beverage container.
A wide variety of consumable items are provided in convenient, single serving packages or containers. These items range from beverage products, such as soda pop and juice, to solid snack food items such as crackers, potato chips, etc. The packaging associated with each product is directly related to the particular product""s form. For example, due to their liquid nature, beverage products are normally packaged in rigid canisters (e.g., aluminum cans, plastic or glass bottles, etc.). Conversely, solid snack food items are typically sold to consumers in less expensive plastic or foil bags. Regardless of exact form, consumers highly desire the convenience associated with single serving products as they can be easily transported from one location to another for xe2x80x9con-the-goxe2x80x9d consumption.
Single serving packages or containers have become overwhelmingly popular. In fact, the popularity of single serving beverage containers has prompted manufactures of other products to incorporate devices for accommodating single serving beverage containers. For example, most newer automobiles include one or more cup holders sized to maintain a beverage container. The cup holder provides a convenient location for temporarily storing an open beverage container without fear of accidental spillage. A consumer can advantageously consume the beverage while travelling (or xe2x80x9con-the-goxe2x80x9d), storing the beverage container within arm""s reach in the cup holder between drinks. Cup holders are likewise utilized with boats, movie theater seats, stadium seats, etc.
Cup holder utility is premised upon the fact that beverage containers are normally cylindrical and rigid. For example, a popular beverage container is a rigid, 12-ounce (355 mL) aluminum can. Other configurations, such as plastic or glass bottles, are similarly rigid. This construction is highly conducive to upright storage within a cup holder. Unfortunately, the irregular shape and flexible nature of snack food bags do not allow for this same convenient storage. That is to say, cup holders are not sized to easily receive and/or maintain a bag of snack food product. Further, because snack food bags are not rigid, they cannot readily be maintained upright. Notably, even if upright storage within a cup holder were possible, often times a consumer will desire to consume both a beverage and a snack food product when traveling, attending an event, etc. Under these circumstances, the consumer will undoubtedly choose to place the beverage container within the cup holder. When occupied by a beverage container, the cup holder is unavailable for snack food product storage. Instead, the consumer must lay the snack food product on his or her lap, rendering consumption of the snack food difficult. Pointedly, this scenario increases the opportunity for accidental snack food product spillage.
Consumers may be able to overcome some of the above-described problems associated with xe2x80x9con-the-goxe2x80x9d consumption of snack food products by filling a small container with the desired snack food product prior to travelling. This approach is highly inconvenient, and may not be available where the snack food is purchased during the trip itself (e.g., purchased at a gas station). Further, the cup holder associated with the consumer""s vehicle may not be sized to maintain the container and/or the cup holder may be occupied by a beverage container. As a result, the consumer is once again forced to hold the snack food product on his or her lap.
Consumers continue to demand convenient, single serving snack food products. Due to the highly competitive nature of the snack food industry, any efforts to provide a packaging configuration able to overcome the above-described consumption problems on a cost effective basis will likely provide a distinct competitive advantage. Therefore, a need exists for a snack food container configured for convenient on-the-go storage and consumption.
One aspect of the present invention provides a snack food container including a side wall, a bottom wall and a flange body. The side wall forms an upper opening. The bottom wall is connected to the side wall opposite the upper opening. The flange body extends downwardly from the bottom wall and defines an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surface is configured for selective attachment to a beverage container. With this configuration, the snack food container defines an internal storage region for containing a snack food product. Prior to use, a snack food product is placed within the internal storage region. The snack food container is then attached to a top portion of a beverage container via the inner surface of the flange. Once attached, the snack food container is maintained upright by the beverage container for convenient consumption of the snack food product. In one preferred embodiment, the inner surface of the flange body is substantially annular for attachment to a cylindrical beverage container. In another preferred embodiment, the snack food container forms a slot for providing convenient access to an opening in the beverage container.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a packaged good article. The packaged good article includes a snack food container and a snack food product. The snack food container includes a side wall, a bottom wall and a flange body. The side wall forms an upper opening. The bottom wall is connected to the side wall opposite the upper opening. The flange body extends downwardly from the bottom wall and defines an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surface is configured for selective attachment to a separate beverage container. Finally, the snack food container defines an internal storage region within which the snack food product is contained. During use, the packaged good article is attached to a separate beverage container via the inner surface of the flange body. Where applicable, the beverage container may, in turn, be maintained within a cup holder of a vehicle. Regardless, interaction between the inner surface of the flange body and the beverage container maintains the packaged good article in an upright position. As a result, the snack food product can conveniently be consumed from the snack food container. In one preferred embodiment, the snack food container forms a slot extending from the side wall to the bottom wall.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a snack food container including a side wall, a bottom wall, a flange body and a retaining means. The side wall forms an upper opening. The bottom wall is connected to the side wall opposite the upper opening. The flange body extends downwardly from the bottom wall. The retaining means is configured for selectively attaching the snack food container to a separate beverage container. The side wall, the bottom wall, the flange body and the retaining means are integrally formed. With this configuration, the snack food container forms an internal storage region for containing a snack food product. During use, the snack food container is attached to a separate beverage container via the retaining means for convenient consumption of a snack food product contained within the internal storage region.